drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Malice
Malice (Real name Miles) is one of the Rem Forest's Reapers, he usually seems to roam the Forest and it's Limbo in search of lost souls of the deceased to send to the Afterlife. When he's not doing this, he's chatting with strangers and purposely trying to scare them for fun or trying to get anyone to talk with him. He's considered a rogue among other Reapers but is tame enough that they don't really bother too much with him. Appearance Malice is 170cm tall, he has pale ivory coloured skin, puffy orange hair and sideburns, bright yellow snake-like eyes with a black pupil, he also has fangs, a permanent :3 mouth and smooth black horns. He wears a sleeveless orange tuxedo-inspired tailcoat, a black tie and belt, black gloves, suit pants and shoes. He also seems to always be carrying his scythe no matter where he goes. Personality Malice is extremely impish and mischievous and just can't seem to stay still for a single moment, hovering constantly, sitting on air or on top of his scythe. He's extremely talkative, moving a lot whenever he talks and he enjoys telling jokes, either cliche ones, offensive or inside jokes that no one but him seems to understand. Although he's talkative and is almost always smiling, he has no intention to make any friends as he finds it hard to care for anyone other than himself and simply enjoys messing with others, following and spying on them without their knowledge, occasionally muttering rude comments about something they did or directly laughing out loud at how dumb they are for tripping. At first sight, Malice acts really quirky with introductions, often doing things to purposely creep out the one he's talking to such as revealing random personal info about them, appearing out of nowhere and shapeshifting into a child, animal or someone they might know while acting in ways that would be completely off. He's weird and wants everyone to know it. When it comes to communicating with the souls of the dead, he can seem cold, sarcastic and occasionally sadistic, taking pleasure in mocking them and the story behind their death, before then taking them to the Afterlife. He enjoys riddles and whenever meeting with a soul, he often asks a question about them, often related to their death. No matter what the soul replies, they are wrong and he will make them feel worthless and send them to the Afterlife with that feeling of crap and guilt. Malice is terribly good at hiding his real feelings and often forgets he actually has them, so insults hardly ever get to him. The only feeling he finds hard to hide is loneliness. He hides how closed he actually is with his jokes and quirkiness as deep down he's literally just a normal kid who suddenly had to deal with a life of immortality and dealing with the dead. He finds it really hard to connect with anyone, a trait he carried from his past life and can defensive when asked too many questions about himself. He can bring himself down when thinking too hard about it, but quickly gets himself up like nothing ever happened. Also despite being a social butterfly, he barely has any friends because no one has the patience to deal with him. Abilities As a Reaper, Malice has the ability to read others' lives, he can know their name and moments of their life, and similar information just by focusing on them for a while. He finds this easier to do on Ghosts rather than a living Drimare, but cannot do it on other Reapers and especially Zombies, nor can he feel their presence, which is why they scare him. He can feel the presence of other living beings in his surroundings, as he's quick to sense lost souls to chase after them. He has the ability to fly as well as to shapeshift, being able to take the form of another being, no matter how they look like, however, they will always have Malice's snake eyes, so this ability is rather impractical when it comes to going unnoticed. Relationships [[Root Dryad|'Root']] Root was the first being that Malice ever saw when he died and became a Reaper. Malice was always afraid of him and never got to truly trust him despite Root's attempts to ease him into his new body and life. However, Malice only got more uncomfortable and anxious when Root took him away from his hometown and into the forest where it would be easier for him to find the lost souls in it's Limbo. Root taught him the basics and everything about being a Reaper but it was hard due to how anxious Malice felt as wanted nothing but to get back home. To prevent him from hurting himself any further, Root took away Malice's memories of the time from when he was alive in order to keep teaching him. This, however, had a different effect that only made Malice feel lost and think that he had no reason to be there and listen to him, so one day he just left to get away from him. Root kept a cold and serious, yet still willing to help attitude towards him, but Malice always saw him as a nagging nuisance. However, whenever upset, he would still go to him just to have some company, but as Root would find a way to bring up serious conversations topics that Malice was actively trying to avoid, he would always be eager to leave. It was only years after having his memories taken away that Malice asked Root what happened and Root finally agreed to give him his memories back. It was then that Malice realized that Root had been keeping his entire past life away from him and he felt so betrayed and as he was overwhelmed by his own emotions, he swore to never speak to him ever again. He is over this now, but he doesn't trust the Tree Drimare one bit. [[Delma Lipsen|'Delma']] Malice and his mother were very close before he passed away, and he lost all contact and memories he had with her when he became a Reaper. It was only twenty years later that he got his memories back and returned to his hometown to see her. She has a hard time believing he's real and not just a shapeshifter pretending to be her son, but accepts him regardless while he wishes he could look like his alive self rather than looking like a serpent hybrid not to scare her. They don't speak as much but he enjoys keeping her company at times even though it's hard for them to have the relationship they used to have. Lewis Malice holds a grudge against his father, not for never being present in his life, but for having abandoned his mother when she needed him the most. He barely got to know him, only meeting him at the age of 5 when he had returned home as an attempt to redeem himself. Malice could feel his father's lack of interest in him and simply considered him a stranger, as he was too young to understand the role that this strange man was supposed to have in his life. Lewis' stay barely lasted a month and having seen his parents argue constantly and his mother getting more and more stressed, only made young Malice more glad to have him gone. As he matured and got a better understanding of the situation, Malice's grudge grew, and even though he never saw his father again, he still has a hard time forgiving and forgetting what happened. [[Lahyt Mariposa|'Lahyt']] Ghost moth Best friend Zelly big fuck off to the text that was previously written here Blade likes to make fun of him Iron doesn't understand why Iron doesn't like him Layla Why is she here, they don't even live in the same place and Malice has never been to Amaranth ?????? [[Charlotte|'Charlotte']] Malice finds the concept of her being a robot to be both weird yet amusing, and sometimes he feels sorry for tricking her into jumping into fountains. He gets bothered by the fact that she's an AI and doesn't have a soul since he's easily startled when she's close and he doesn't feel her presence. Regardless of that, he loves to tamper with her whenever given a chance. Kurt Malice and Kurt barely knew each other in life, and never really had much of a close relationship, if any at all. They just went to the same school and were part of the same class. Malice (formerly Miles) was curious about Kurt, sitting next to him at times, he wondered what was up with his weird hair colours, why he always wore black and spikes everywhere, why he was so reclusive and just hung out with that pink-haired girl. A bunch of whys and nosey questions that Kurt promptly ignored, not even dignifying with an answer. Malice was quite upset over this, but took the hint and minded his own business. He didn't see Kurt all too often if at all so he eventually just forgot about his existence anyway. Years passed, Malice was now a Reaper and had moved away long ago. During one of his visits to his hometown, he sensed a ghostly presence nearby, and following it, he found the ghost of someone that Malice soon recognized to be Kurt and immediately decided to strike a conversation with the lonely ghost. Although enjoying teasing him relentlessly, overall Malice feels quite neutral regarding Kurt, hoping they could get along better Raven Kurt's best friend... Coooool Malice is intimidated by how cool she is And she can sew her arms back on with her teeth??? Epic?? Brew Brew once tried to capture Malice's wisp form when he was waiting for his body to heal, in a cheap attempt to sell him. He was almost successful, but as soon as Malice reformed, he immediately went after Brew to attack him. Bathilda cute bat waitress doesn't give him any free cake, no matter how much of a fuss he makes Florian Never met him, but wants him dead Backstory Before dying and becoming a Reaper, Malice was a regular kid named Miles, living with his single mother Delma in a small town named Chervil. He lived a seemingly normal childhood and died at the age of 18 when he was bitten by a serpent in the woods and was poisoned. After death, his soul had barely reached it's ghost state when he was found by Root, who offered him the life of a Reaper, where he could be reborn in a new body, in exchange for his service for the Afterlife, sending away the souls of the deceased so they wouldn't populate the living world. Thrilled by the thought of being able to be alive in order to help his mother who struggled with depression and drinking problems, Miles quickly accepted. Being killed by snake poison influenced how his new Reaper body came to be, with serpent eyes and fangs. Horrified by his new self, Miles absolutely refused to let his mother see him in that state, and Root intended to teach him how to harvest the souls and took him far away from his hometown and into the Rem Forest. Naturally, being away from his hometown and only family member really stressed him out, but as Root refused to allow him to see his mother, and Miles still being too uncomfortable with his new body, he got progressively more and more depressed, crying out for Root to let him go back home, and stop the teachings just for a while. Regretful and upset by the boy's pain, Root took away Miles' memories against his own will, just so that he wouldn't have to live desperate with the pain. Now unaware of his past and anything revolving his family, Malice had no choice but to listen to Root's teachings, but now that the only reason for why he accepted to become a Reaper (Seeing his family) was gone from his memory, he ended up seeing no point in even listening to Root and eventually ran away. As a Reaper, he had been taught to deal with the souls of the deceased in a kind and concerned manner, but as time went by, he started getting suicidal tendencies, but as he was stuck with his immortality, he grew bitter towards the souls he was supposed to be helping and began to attack and torment them before sending them to the Afterlife, all out of spite for them and for Root who put him in this life. Taking a sick pleasure out of tormenting others, Miles eventually started calling himself Malice, taking a whole different persona loud and mocking of others to hide how dead he miserable he felt by himself. Trivia * Malice's design was inspired on fanmade human designs of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, while his personality was inspired on Judgement Boy from Gregory's Horror Show. He was also heavily inspired on Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. ** His earliest concept designs were actually inspired on Jeff the Killer's outfit, while his mask was directly taken from the Summerween Trickster from Gravity Falls * Malice occasionally lets out cringe-worthy outdated slang that should only be used in the 90s * Malice self-taught himself to play the ukulele * Malice doesn't need to eat and would very likely break a tooth if he were to eat anything hard, due to how thin his fangs are. ** Despite that, he eats sweets like a little child * Occasionally he lets out a slight lisp ** Malice cannot whistle and this upsets him deeply * "Demon" is sort of a trigger word to him and he will feel really uncomfortable if referred as such * Malice actually spends so much time flying that sometimes he has a bit of a hard time actually walking and may use his scythe as a cane to pretend he actually knows what he's doing. * The design of his scythe is based on the Caduceus * He seems to know a lot of snake fun facts for no apparent reason * He's allergic to feathers * Please follow @MaliceReaperBot on Twitter to get random quotes and snake memes on your timeline every 30 minutes * It's possible that Malice secretly owns a Minion plushie that he stole from a dreaming human child Navigation Category:Characters Category:Reapers Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:The Rem Forest Category:Chervil Category:Complete pages